deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Police Station
The Police Station is a location featured in Dead Island. It was the headquarters of the Moresby Police Service, however, when the outbreak first began, most of the police officers were sent out to stem the tide of infected. Unfortunately, most ended up dead, missing, or infected, leaving the station vulnerable to the Raskol gangs. The police armory has already been looted, although the player can still find the occasional firearm in the cabinets, along with a single metal chest. After the mission "Lady in Trouble", the police station can be revisited via the barricade at the front. This can now be accessible, and entered via the main gate, taking the player to the parking garage. However, caution is recommended on revisits, as the station has been completely overrun with the undead, and a high concentration of armored infected can be found throughout the building. Despite this, the building can be looted for weapons and large quantities of computer related loot, like electronic scrap, batteries, large batteries, etc. The computer in the chief's office can be interacted with, although nothing will happen unless the Hero is on the "Paperwork" side quest. The right side of the parking garage is covered with water exposed to electricity, but this can be used to the player's advantage, as the undead can easily be lured into it for easy kills. Infected that spawn within the parking garage is randomly generated, though possible candidates include a Suicider, a Ram, or a Thug, as well as Infected and Walkers. In Ryder White's Campaign, the player will have to fight some of the punks who took it over, which are the ones who hang out at the entrance of the police station. After Ryder White kills them, the punks completely abandon that area of the station, including the parking garage and the jail cells, letting zombies roam it. Quests * Imprisoned for Life * Matter of Justice * Lady in Trouble * Paperwork * Judgement Day NPCs Friendlies * Bill (deceased) * Jin (first visit) * Reza (first visit, gives quest "Imprisoned for Life") Enemies * Walkers * Infected * Thug * Suicider (second visit) * Ram (second visit) * Punks (first visit) * Rage Machine (first visit) Notable loot * Pistol Ammo Recipe in the first celled room with a Thug. * Shotgun ammo recipe in the archives room across from the Chief's office on the other side of the bullpen. * Hot Rod Mod at the front of the fence entrance located atop a table. Quotes Notes * Most of the dead, even upstairs, wear police uniforms despite the original explanation that most of the police officers were out fighting the infection when the Raskols took over. It’s płausible that they attempted to reclaim the police station but failed. * A Walker can be seen feasting on a corpse in an elevator located in the parking garage. The elevator cannot be entered since the opening is too narrow. It is rather hard to reach and kill the Walker, but blows can be landed if you do it at just the right angle. * A glitch can occur within the Police Station, allowing multiple zombies to spawn directly in front of the Hero, especially in the second stairwell. * Although the area within the glass walls is labeled as the chief's office, the actual office is behind the closed door, where Jin is being held during Lady in Trouble. The aforementioned area is most likely the chief's secretary station or meeting area. This means the Hero is actually downloading data from the chief's secretary's computer during Paperwork. * In the room after the armory, where there are four Walkers lurking, you can hear the sound of footsteps and keys jingling as if the ghost of one of the police officers wanted to fulfill his duties even in the afterlife. Gallery Police Station Ryder.png|Exterior of police station. Police Station garage.png|Ryder fighting Punks in the garage. See also * Police Station Map * Police Station Map/large Category:Dead Island locations Category:Moresby